


The Anchor

by backtothefuture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Brotherhood, Detectives Scott and Stiles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Worried Scott, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: Since Hayden left Liam behind he had been acting weird. So Scott and Stiles will do everything in their power to find the reason. But when Scott and Stiles investigate they stumble about something they would  never imagine.





	1. Curiosity Killed the Cat (or wolf in this case)

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write something about Teen Wolf. So here it is.

* * *

Scott was walking through his messy room. All around the floor were clothes, packages of his favourite chewing gum and Liam's smarties. Some tissues gathered next to the trash from the days when Scott had had the flue. But right now Scott didn't care about that. He was searching for his Lacrosse Shirt. It had to be somewhere. While his head stuck in a hill of dirty pullovers he screamed: "Mum have you seen my lacrosse pullover?" From downstairs he heard his mum walking upstairs. "Honey why are you always that late with those things. Don't you have a lacrosse game in forty minutes." She appeared at his door frame with some towels. Scott had emerged from his submerging adventure and looked at her. "Mum please where is it?" When his mum shook his head. He groaned. "Just borrow one from Stiles." Melissa McCall told him then going away to escape her son's misery. Meanwhile Scott nearly fainted and reached for his phone. Stiles needed to pick him up. With his last power he dialied his best friend's number. "So you want to drive with Stiles." Liam had come to Scott so that they could go together to the game. He was wearing his Lacrosse Pullover and smiled happily. Something that did the little beta quite often. Not that Scott didn't want that. When his beta was happy he was happy. It's a werewolf father son thing. But Scott wanted to know why and Stiles also wanted to know why. He was stopping the engine. The truck stand still. "Hey guys hopp in please!" The two werewolves climbed into the truck. "Here Scott" Stiles threw his sweater to Scott whom hit it in the face. He let out a groan. "Since when did you wash this?" He asked. Focusing on the street Stiles replied. " Sorry man this was the last one I've found." Actually the players had their own shirts but when one went missing there were some left to borrow. Which happened to be at Stiles' because he had the Wash duty. Okay you can't tell it duty because mostly the players took their shirts with them and Stiles was left with the borrow ones. Which he barely washed because no one really needed those. Except his best friend Scott i lose my property half the time McCall. Who sat in the back seat thinking whether it would be better just to quit the game then dying because of this horrible smell. Meanwhile Liam had changed the radio frequency letting some cheesy song play. Stiles turned his head to him. Looking at the younger boy he saw that Liam was humming the melody. What he never did. Never ever. One time Stiles tried to make him do it and Liam threatened to demolish the car. And because his jeep was his baby Stiles stopped to push Liam. So this was just suspicious. He looked in the back rearview mirror and locked eyes with Scott who made a "we have to figure this out" face. But it could also be the "I'm dying because of this smell" glance. Stiles wasn't sure. He had to solve this. Not that face thing but the Liam thing. "So everything's good with Hayden lately?" He heard how Scott gasped for air and saw him shook his head violently. Next to Stiles Liam was silent. "She broke up with me." He said silently. "What?" Stiles shouted. Not caring if he overreacted. "Stiles it's okay. I'm over her." Liam tried to calm him down. "It's not okay." Gripping the wheel. "Isn't she your anchor?" " Yes" Scott said while Liam responded: "Not anymore." For a short period of time everybody was silent then Scott appeared between the two and looked at Liam. "Who is your anchor then?" His tone sounded calm but Stiles knew that Scott tried not to explode of curiosity. But Liam avoided his glance starring out off the window. "Liam if you have none me and Stiles are going to care for you when the full moon comes. Then you're safe and all others , too." Scott said. His protector instinct for his beta increasing per minute. Last time they had watched over Liam had gone kind of bad. First Liam had gotten a sugar shock because of great amount of sweets he ate then he started crying and Stiles didn't really want to chain him but had too. So watching over Liam without anchor was going to be no fun. But Liam avoided them jumping out of the jeep as fast as he could while Stiles stopped the engine and Scott scrampled out from the back seat. "Liam stop!" Scott shouted but Liam disappeared inside. They both left the car racing after their problem child. Unfortunatly Scott and Stiles didn't make it to him. Scott took a glimpse of Liam while the beta walked into the classroom. Stiles had to drag him away before Scott would embarass Liam in front of the whole class. The last time Scott reacted like an overworried parent he gps tracked Liam's phone and disturbed Liam during a date with Hayden. And let's just say that should never happen again. "Stiles let me go. I need to talk to him." Scott tried to escape Stiles' grip but Stiles just dragged him after him. Without looking back Stiles said: " Remember we need to be subtle if we want to find something out. " Scott growled. Although he just wanted to keep Liam safe he knew that Stiles was right. After this whole monster thing he would rather prefer some chilling days than an aggressive Liam. Not that Liam was dangerous. To be fair he was the opposite most of the time. Once Liam asked Scott if he could save a dying mouse by making her a were-mouse so that she wouldn't die.

In history Scott couldn’t think. He was constantly reminded of Liam. His eyes changed from red to his normal color. And Stiles had to grab his arm when his claws turned out. “Scott why do you overreact like this?” Stiles hissed. Trying to calm down Scott looked up to Stiles. Although Stiles had never been Scott’s anchor he was still his best friend. He nodded feeling his face burning of embarrassment as he recognised the whole class staring at him. The teacher Mrs. Webster looked at him. “Mr. McCall are you alright?” , she asked. Scott coughed. “Sure Misses. Everything’s good.” Lydia looked at him from across the room. Shooting him a weird glance. Scott ignored her. Mrs. Webster smiled. “Good.” Then she returned to scribble on the blackboard. Scott grabbed the pencil focussing on the history paper before him. But as he tried to write it broke. When the alarm rang Scott sprang from his chair determined to get Liam now. But his teacher called him back when he almost passed the door. First he wanted to go either way. Nevertheless Stiles creeped up behind him grabbing his shoulders. “Don't worry. I got our little Liam. He will not escape my cross examination.” Scott nodded slinking back to the history teacher. Now was Stiles’ turn. He went to his locker. Searching for his cool stuff box. He put his black glasses on and … almost tripped because he couldn’t really see through the dark glas. Well that was not the plan. Stiles thought. But however Stiles had a mission while Scott had a meeting. Finding Liam without a supernatural nose was almost impossible. He had printed out Liam’s schedule. And according to that Liam had now a freetime lesson. Where could a sixteen year old werewolf possible be? He ran through the hall pumping into a few students. Yelling a “sorry” he didn’t stop until he reached a group of pupils from the tenth grade. He took a picture of Liam out of his jeans. “Have you seen this boy?” He asked showing his glassed up his nose. The boys and girls looked at him curiously. Moreover they seemed a bit shook. Well, it’s not common that a senior looks out for a boy in the tenth grade except to drag him to the principal’s office. But these people were called bounty hunters and it was said that they could find everybody inside and outside the school. Right now Stiles wouldn’t take these drastic measures. He relied on these kids before him. A blonde girl took the picture but shook her head. “I’m sorry I haven’t seen Liam yet.” The guy beside her grunted. “Well we all haven’t seen him since he left math class. And back there he seemed to have his head in the cloud.” Stiles nodded. “Thanks anyway.” He wanted to go but the girl stopped him. “Maybe you could find him in the library.” She suggested. So Stiles went to the library. Well he tried. When he passed the corner a short boy crossed his path. His curly hair covered his eyes and his clothes were worn-out. Stiles immediately knew that this boy was bounty hunter. So he stepped back. Not that he was afraid nevertheless the hunters were known to smell when someone went missing and even if you didn’t want them to find someone they would. Sadly they weren’t really gentle on them and could easily fright people. Which in Stiles’ case could only be bad for the hunters not Liam. The boy looked at him. He went near him. “Stilinski you know anything about these Smarties rubbery?” His teeth clacked as he spoke. Stiles shook his head. He knew about those. It wasn’t really a rubbery. The small bowls on the secretary table and on the stands which were always full of smarties and sweets had been emptied. They got refilled but as soon as that happened they were empty again. Although that wasn’t a crime the bounty hunters searched for the thief. And that meant they searched for Liam. As crazy as it sounded Liam had been forbidden by both his parents and by Scott to eat any sweets. Because Liam had some problems with sugar. He freaked out and wasn’t the same anymore. So Liam had searched for a different source. And he had found it. Stiles couldn’t prove it yet but gladly the bounty hunters neither. The boy’s eyes narrowed. “Sure about that? You’re the school’s detective. It seems strange that you do not know about that.” He said coming closer. Stiles could see his blue piercing eyes. “Ah I ...I’m sorry. I have to go!” He stumbled back escaping the boy.


	2. Don't say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles are still trying to solve this case. Even if it means to use Corey for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again. If you want to check out a real good song listen to Bastille's The Anchor.

Stiles ran through the halls. His footsteps echoed at the walls. It was nearly the end of the period. And although Stiles didn’t need to be at his classes he could get in serious trouble if he missed one again. Which meant some extra sport lessons with the coach. Like being forced to run round to round while some eleven year old kids wear him down. Yeah some middle school kids. The type of middle schoolers who are these freaking band leaders which their dog ears chains and their bicycle cellars. Stiles shuddered at the image. He reached the library and crashed into someone for the billionth time this morning. 

“Stiles! Why are you running like some monsters are behind you?” She shouted at him. Her long waving by the movement. He gulped grabbing Liam’s file. “Nnothingg… what should I am doing?” Scratching his head he avoided eyecontact with her. “Like you’re not searching for Liam.” She said dryly. “And before you say something. I have seen Scott running around like a madman, asking literally everyone where Liam could be. He even asked a guy at a water fountain. Really he consulted him for like two minutes and the poor guy continued drinking the whole time.” She crossed her arms looking at him curiously. “So tell me why are you looking at Liam as he is a ticking bomb.” Before he could look for an escape Scott came running to them. “Stiles there you are!” He exclaimed. Then he froze. “Ah Lydia. Good to see you.” “Really?” “Sure why not?” “Cause you’re acting weird.”. “ No I’m not.” “Yes you are.” “No I’m not.” Stiles observed the exchange before he stopped them. “Guys stop arguing. We just look after Liam ask him about this anchor thing and then we go to lunch.” They both nodded.

 

The trio entered the library.

 

Not many students were there. But just one mattered anyway. Unfortunately just Corey sat at a table reading a book. He smiled as he saw them and wanted to get up put Stiles pushed him back down. “There is no need for politeness. We just have some questions about Liam.” He said while Scott sat before Corey. Lydia could just shake her head. Sometimes Stiles and Scott could act like there were on drugs or mental ill. Or both. “I haven’t seen him.” Corey began but Stiles shushed him. Still standing behind him. “Ya know Scott can smell lies and you reek of a lie mountain who’s been put under an old couch of lies in an house built out of lies in a neighbourhood of liars.” Corey gulped. And Lydia thought if it would be better to get these two's some real tasks. “Whhat do you want?” Corey asked. His face turning red. He was so bad at lying. Even compared with Pinocchio. “We want to know where Liam is.” Scott spoke calmly and looked Corey in the eyes.It seemed like Scott and Stiles played a weird bad cop good cop thing. “Why?” Corey’s voice trembled a bit when Stiles kneaded his shoulders. “Because he’s in serious trouble.” Corey looked up to Stiles as he heard that. “No that can’t be.” “Tell us why Corey.” Scott had spoken again. “He said it was a secret. I wasn’t allow to tell.” Corey finally admitted. He looked at the table’s surface not wanting to meet the other’s eyes. “That was good, Corey. But you have to tell us where he is.” For a second everyone was quiet. Then Corey whispered: “Locker Room.” Stiles grinned placing his chin on Corey’s shoulder he said: “Good boy.” Which caused Scott to nod and Lydia to roll her eyes. They left Corey who shivered and hugged himself feeling dirtier than ever. 

“Okay guys. You’re totally nuts. Why are so so overprotective? What has Liam done?” Lydia demanded as they approached the locker room. “Till now? Nothing but he’ll be in serious trouble nevertheless.” Stiles said. And Scott added. “ He’s been acting weird lately. I have to find out why. You know he loses control when he has no anchor.” His words hang in the air. Lydia sighed. Why does this always happen to her? The locker room wasn’t locked as Scott,Stiles and Lydia bursted in. Just to see Liam lacing his shoes. “Hi guys!” He smiled. But Stiles and Scott wouldn't have none of it. They sat next to Liam. Scott to the left and Stiles to the right. “So Liam what has been going on with you?” Stiles started while Scott squealed. “What’s wrong Scott?” Scott looked like he could nearly faint. “He smells like…”. “ Like what?” A dramatic pause was created then Scott exclaimed. “Like arousal and tension.”.

“please don’t let it be it.” Stiles preached.

“I’m afraid yes.”.

“Don’t say it.”  
Scott breathed out. “Sexual tension.” 

In the corner Lydia scuffed. “You two are like babys. Real immature.”  
But Liam got red his face gloomed. Scott was having a panic attack while Stiles mumbled. “ It has gone this far without me noticing I am a bad parent. I should have gone to the course how to raise kids properly with Scott. Why now God? Why?” 

After they both remained their cool Scott attacked him with questions. Who is it? How old is the person? Do we know them? Are they in your class? And so on. “I can’t tell you!” Liam exclaimed at one point when Stiles was going through all his classes asking him names. Scott and Stiles both looked stunned.

“I bet it’s Brett.” Scott looked at Stiles horrified. And Lydia shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W  
> E  
> L  
> L  
> ...

**Author's Note:**

> Well...


End file.
